Pregnant Men and Their Partners
by Sauramora
Summary: Hiroki telling Nowaki the 'good news'. Nowaki/Hiroki. Warning: MPreg.


Just something I wrote for the Junjou Romantica Kink Meme on LJ. I've decided to reveal myself! Enjoy!

**Title:** Pregnant Men and Their Partners**  
Pairing:** Nowaki/Hiroki, (Miyagi/Shinobu)**  
Prompt: **MPreg  
**Beta:** Unbeta'ed at the moment. Feel free to point out any mistakes.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** MPreg.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica. All copyright goes to Shungiku Nakamura.  
**Summary:** Hiroki telling Nowaki 'the good news'.

* * *

**Pregnant Men and Ther Partners**

Nowaki dropped his knife, and it clattered loudly as it hit the plate. He was staring dumbly at Hiroki.

"Excuse me?"

Hiroki placed his fork and knife neatly beside his pate and eyed Nowaki across the table.

"I said, _I am pregnant_. 3 months in fact."

Nowaki stared dumbly at him for a moment before he suddenly started laughing nervously.

"That was a good one, Hiro-san, I didn't know you could joke-"

"I'm serious," Hiroki interrupted, and left the kitchen to get the certificate he got from his doctor earlier today. He handed it to the disbelieving Nowaki, and returned to his seat.

"But this is impossible! Men can't get pregnant!" Nowaki exclaimed after reading the certificate for the 10th time.

"Don't freak at me!"

Nowaki sighed and dropped his head in his hands. "It's impossible, are you sure this isn't a joke?"

That was the last straw! Hiroki had kept his head, and explained everything reasonably, and Nowaki thought it was a joke?

Hiroki left the kitchen in rage.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hiroki was staring nervously at the other males that had turned up to the gathering for Pregnant Men and Their Partners. Hiroki couldn't believe how many they were - about twenty, even though pregnancy was physiological impossible – or at least it used to be.

He couldn't believe he had never heard about _male pregnancy_. Even Nowaki didn't know anything about that possibility, and he was studying medicine, for God's sake!

He glanced at Nowaki, sitting at his side looking very pale. He couldn't blame him, really. Nowaki was still shocked after hearing the news the week before. It had been a very unpleasant conversation – and Hiroki wasn't a man of words to begin with.

A sudden nudge from Nowaki brought Hiroki back from his musings, and he glanced at him questioningly. The other man was staring hard at something, and when Hiroki followed his gaze, his eyes landed on the last person on earth he wanted to see right now: Miyagi You. And he was accompanied by that brat, that always dropped by their office to cause trouble.

Hiroki pressed his face against Nowaki's shoulder, trying to hide from his colleague. "_Kill me_ ..."

"Kamijouuuu!" It obviously didn't work. Where was the big black hole that was supposed to swallow him and spare him from this misery?

"What a surprise!" Miyagi said cheerfully as he approached them, and took a seat beside Hiroki, who by this point was blushing furiously. Nowaki was simply glaring daggers at the newly arrived professor. "So, which one of you is it?" Miyagi continued. "Well, Shinobu here went and got himself pregnant, and-"

"It was your fault," the boy, who had arrived with Miyagi spoke up cheekily. "You have no self control."

Miyagi cleared his throat meaningfully. "Anyway, how did you discover it? Shinobu here-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's your business," Nowaki commented. He had never been very fond of Miyagi, Hiroki knew, and he feared this was going to end up in a fight, but he was too comfortable hiding under Nowaki's open coat to care, so he left them to it.

His first week as a pregnant man had been very tiring. He wondered how he would cope with the next 6 months, but he was sure he would be fine, as long as Nowaki was there to take care of him ... Hiroki cursed himself. He was getting too emotional. Must be all the hormones or something.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_4 moths later:_

"Nowaki!" Hiro-san called from the sitting room. "I want some strawberries, right now!"

Nowaki's head peeked at him from the kitchen. "Strawberries? But didn't you want noodle soup just ten minutes ago?"

"I did, but now I want strawberries!"

Nowaki sighed and went to fetch his coat. Hiro-san was very demanding. But he liked him that way.

He kissed Hiro-san on the head before leaving the flat to buy his beloved some strawberries.

**The End**


End file.
